Devil May Cry 3.5
Devil May Cry 3.5 is the sequel to Capcom's Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. DMC 3.5 is an action adventure RPG game made using RPG Maker XP . This game was developed by Kenn Mullen in the year 2008. This is Kenn's Idea of a Retarded Devil May Cry Game, but actually turned up to be a fun and exiting game with many exiting twists . Plot This Story starts of a couple of days/weeks after DMC 3 where Dante has defeated Arkham and has his brother still missing. Dante goes out in search of something; more like exploring, and suddenly found himself in a situation which somehow, has a connection with the underworld. Dante fights off some monsters and found himself in the middle of a war which has something to do with his brother Vergil and the power of his great father, Sparda. He goes in search of answers to hopefully find his brother again and reveal more secrets... (play the game to know more; too much spoilers) Characters :Dante Dante is a mercenary dedicated to exterminating demons, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. He is the son of Sparda, a demon of great power that rebelled against the demon emperor and defeated his army. As a result of his demonic heritage he possesses numerous superhuman abilities which he uses in combination with a variety of weapons to accomplish his goals. Created to fit Hideki Kamiya's vision of a "cool and stylish" man, his personality was based on the titular character of manga series Cobra. The character has been well received by gamers, and has often been listed as one of video gaming's coolest characters. :Vergil Vergil is Dante's twin brother. He is a chief antagonist in Devil May Cry 3 as well as a playable character in the game's Special Edition. After he is betrayed by Arkham at the end of the game's second act (the end of mission 13), he temporarily teams up with Dante near the end, before reverting to his villain role. Throughout the game, Vergil seeks to undo the seal of Sparda inside the Temen-ni-gru and claim the entirety of their father's power for his own, regardless of the effects this will have on the human world. To do so he needed Dante's half of their mother's amulet, so he lured his brother out with the intent of taking it by force. Vergil battles Dante three times in the Devil May Cry 3 storyline. Their first battle is on the highest level of Temen-Ni-Gru, where Dante is soundly defeated by Vergil, who then takes Dante's amulet. Their second battle is at the bottom of the tower, where the twins battle to a draw before their battle is interrupted. Their final battle is near the entrance to the demon realm, where Vergil is finally defeated. Should the player be able to defeat at least 100 demons before the credits finish, the player is shown a cutscene with Vergil rising to his feet in a lake of blood, and looking into the sky to see three large glowing orbs in the sky – Mundus as he first appeared in Devil May Cry. Vergil decides that if his father was able to defeat Mundus he can too, and then charges at the orbs with his sword ready. Vergil survives his encounter with Mundus, but becomes enslaved and apparently brainwashed of all his memories about his life and past.needed In the first game, he appears as a demonic dark knight, called Nelo Angelo. Dante encounters Nelo Angelo three times in Devil May Cry, and each time Nelo Angelo sees Dante's half of the amulet, he flees the battle. In their final encounter, Nelo Angelo uncovers his face to reveal that he is Vergil :Kenn Is a red headed and trenched coat guy which happens to be the mysterious guy of the story. His possiton in the story is still more of the Good neutral for he has no real reason or purpose in the game. Through the game, he constantly helps Dante through his quests. He appears more like a cameo in the game (see: user:kennmullen Kenn appears to be a smart down to earth guy. In the game, he has the ability to blink or teleport through places and has alot of knowledge about things, but stresses Dante to use more brains Gameplay he gameplay for this game is the typical pokemon-like style where you battle monster while walking. Most of the monsters are found on the way to your destination, but the main enemies are battled when they are talked to. The usage of skills, items and other things are also another big contribution when fighting with the monsters and enemies. Leveling up is also another attribute. Some may take fighting the monsters easy when they have a high level. Graphic Have some original aspects in it. Following the Devil May cry series by capcom, The Tilesets was adapted and converted to make it more original. It also has aspects from DMC 3 and RPG maker XP... but enhanced to show more darkness and DMC feeling to it. The Sprites used for Dante and Vergil in this game was found online from a person named Ayumi-Hamasaki on the website ; Charas Project http://charas-project.net/ . Music Most of the songs played are from DMC 3, but has some RPG Maker XP custom music as well. Nothing unusual... Reception to early to judge... but Kenn's brother finds it entertaining This Game was developed and distributed by Kenn, so this game will be entirely free! Released quite late for technical difficulties with the game, when distributing the demo to some users. External links Category:Videogame Category:Releases (RPG Maker XP) Category:Released in 2008